Staff s Beach Day
by CUtopia
Summary: The Hogwarts Staff his having a beach day and guess who is disagreeing once again? But luckily there is one person that is not afraid to challenge him...


Entry for the "Spells, Charms and Curse Challenge"

**Aguamenti**-_ Charm. Produces a jet of water from the caster's wand. Write about a scene next to an Ocean. _

I hope everyone enjoys this one :)

* * *

"This is hilarious!", Severus Snape hissed to the woman sitting to his right and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "The old man is finally going mad and we have to carry the bloody can for this!"

"Would you please shut up, cauldron boy? Stop complaining and pouting, we are here and there is nothing we can change about that. I think it was a great idea to have a Staff Beach Day! You can´t imagine how necessary this was for me...", Rolanda Hooch answered without lowering the magazine she was reading, only adjusting her half-laying position on her towel.

"Oh yeah, because you are having so much work with teaching the first years", Severus said sarcastically, but he could not see her death glare because of the sunglasses she wore, but he could feel it. She shook her head, her silvery blonde hair gliding over her bare shoulders in the process.

"I don´t get it, Severus. We are in the Caribbean, it´s warm, we have a quiet beach and the others have spread so no one is here to strain your oh so sensible nerves and now tell me: WHAT IS YOUR GODDAMN PROBLEM!"

She took off her sunglasses and stood up to face him, giving him a furious and annoyed glare.

"It´s to hot!", Severus snarled shortly, staring back at her in their usual manner. For a brief moment he tried to remember if ever a day had passed by without them arguing and with a inner smile he supposed not. Arguing was a part of their daily conversations and he was sure that he would miss them if they would stop doing that. He just loved the sight she offered when she was a little bit angry at him, her cheeks always slightly reddened during their fights.

"Well, Mister Brains, the fact that you denied to take your clothes off may be causing your heat waves!", Rolanda laughed gloatingly, her eyes wandering over his clothing. Well, to Severus normal standards he was quite "undressed", wearing his usual black pants, a white button-up shirt and a black waistcoat. But compared to Rolanda in her bathing suit and the sunglasses he just looked out of place, as nobody, except Severus Snape, would stand under the hot Caribbean sun wearing long sleeves and the color black!

"I... that..."

"Oh, come on! Allow yourself some time to hang around and to have some fun! Loosen up a little bit! Come on, Severus, I know you want it... take off your clothes!"

She grinned playfully at him, undoing the first few buttons of his waistcoat, acting as if she wasn´t noticing how his muscles tensed and his face was occupied by the expression he used to tell people that they should not mess with him right now.

"Stop it!", Severus hissed, grabbing her hands. "I am not a little kid, I can do that on my own!"

"As you wish! But don´t forget the sun-blocking charm!", Rolanda said and Severus rolled his eyes while he continued to open the buttons.

"What are you reading?", he asked and nodded at the magazine she was picking up as he took off his waistcoat.

"A muggle magazine. I doubt you know it. It´s good for fashion tips and some lifestyle... Last month they had useful advices how woman can successfully ask for a salary increase – now guess who will receive more money next year?"

"What? You are working less then Poppy but still you had the guts to ask for more money?! By the way, what are you doing the whole day? Sleeping? Ouch!"

She smacked him with her magazine, obviously not happy about his joke.

"Have you ever seen my salary, Mr – Super – Fulltime – Professor?! Do you think you are something better because you throw some herbs in a cauldron full of water and stir in it like a maniac? The only thing that happens in your so called lessons are explosions!"

"I am not the one who has to interrupt her lessons nearly every week because someone got a broken bone!", Severus said calmly, pushing his shirt open.

"Oooh... okaaayy... well, your students are burned then...", Rolanda said, obviously seeking for any arguments while her eyes left his face, gliding to his pale, but surprisingly muscular chest. "Which ahm... is bad... because..."

Her cheeks reddened as if she had a extreme sunburn and he chuckled inwardly – was there someone distracted?

"The sun influencing your brain? Time to cool you down!", he grinned evilly and as if she was able to sense what he was about to do, she started to back of, slowly shaking her head, her eyes widening.

"Oh no, nononono, don´t you dare, Severus Snape!" she said as he turned his head to look up and down the beach, ensuring that really no one was looking – then he set after her as she tried to run away, slinging his arms around her waist as soon as he was able to catch up to her. He lifted her off her feet with ease, leaving her kicking in the air as he carried her towards the crystal blue ocean.

"Let me down, cauldron boy or you will regret it!", she squeaked, her fingers gripping his forearms as he reached the first waves, but he ignored her with a small grin on his lips, continuing to walk until the water splashed above his knees.

A high-pitched scream escaped Rolanda´s mouth as he threw her about half a meter wide, then she fell into the water, diving under the surface. She gasped for air as she bobbed up again, shoving the strands of her hair that had fallen into her face away and gazing at him furiously.

"You... that... stop laughing!", she pouted, folding her arms in front of her chest while she walked towards him. It was one of these rare moments in which he showed what was behind his cold barrier that held everyone at distance – a human being. He chuckled at her sight and said:"I don´t know why you complain – it was funny! You told me to have some fun, remember?"

"Oh, don´t you do that again!"

"What?", he asked curiously and looked down to her as she stopped, only inches left between them.

"Turn my words against me! I hate that... Every time I tell you to loosen up you do something that is so... totally not what I originally meant and so... unexpected!"

"Like this?"

"Like what?", she wondered, fearing that she would have to take another dive into the waves as Severus once again reassured himself that no one was looking.

"This", he whispered and leaned down to kiss her. It was only a short touch, but it was enough to make the butterflies in her stomach come alive.

"I...", she stuttered, unable to form a whole sentence as she felt confusion taking over. How long had she waited for this but now as it had happened, it somehow did not feel right. Suddenly, a idea grew in her head and a smile occupied her lips. She gently cupped Severus' cheek and pulled him down, kissing him so passionately that he was unable to move as she broke the kiss. He stared at her in surprise, then she took advantage of his situation: her strong arms shoved him and it was all to easily to bring him off balance so he was falling into the water. She laughed heavily as he surfaced, completely soaked.

"What... what was that?!", he gasped as she turned, making her way towards the beach.

"Now we are even, Severus!", she giggled. "Revenge is sweet, cauldron boy!"

She knew that he was staring after her and smiled to herself – this was how it was supposed to be. None of them could stand it when the other one was overpowering him and therefore she just had balanced their situation. And additionally – how often did one get the opportunity to have the delicious sight of a half-naked and completely soaked and surprised Severus Snape, standing in the waves of the Caribbean Ocean? That was definitely a picture that she would savor for a long time!


End file.
